Silver and Knuckles In Bee Hunting
by Dim Moon Author
Summary: Shadow gets an unwelcomed "Get Well Soon" party that puts him in a worse shape than before. Third in The First Season of Silver and Knuckles.


Silver and Knuckles In Bee-hunting

By Dim Moon Insanity

"Ahh, zee early morning in Emerald Hills, where zee bees are making zere honeybee honey." I narrorated in a cheesy accent. The camera once again closed in on the teal manor. The door swung open, leaving the camera to smash into the face of the hedgehog.

"Dim!"  
>-<p>

"Ahh, zee early morning in Emerald Hills, where zee bees are making zere honeybee honey." I narrorated in a cheesy accent. The camera once again closed in on the teal manor, all the while, the author was muttering something about phsycic hedgehogs. A honeybee buzzed past the manor, as a giant telescope peered through the open window.

"Oh, what ez happening here? Collectors?"

The camera switched inside, revealing Silver and Knuckles looking through the telescope. Silver walked towards Knuckles, a smile spreading across his muzzle. He nodded, causing a similar grin to appear on Knuckles. They dashed off as epic music started to play. The smiles had been wiped from their faces. Silver lept through a potleaf-shaped laundry shoot, while Knuckles jumped through a small, emerald-shaped chute, having difficulty before sliding down. The two Mobians lept onto ropes dangeling from the cieling, sliding down the long hole. When they reached the bottom they danced around due to their paws glowing from rope-burn. After a brief moment of blowing on hands, the epic music began again as the duo dashed through the hallway. Throwing the cabnet open, the two gripping pieces of a butterfly net. Slipping the pieces in place, they tested the net out, Silver by giving a few brief swipes, and Knuckles by giving a thick, heavy swipe. Silver stood in front of the camera, while Knuckles slid into the camera's view with the sound of a shifting boulder. Silver applied big, thick, nerdy glasses to his small nose. The door flew open for the two as the epic music came to a halt.

They watched the bee fly by, then, giving off a battle cry, they charged into the fray. The battle cry was "La la la la la, la la la la la."

They skipped off-screen singing the merry tune.

"I think I got it!" Silver was heard."No...Wait a minute."

Angry buzzing mixed with Silver's girly shrieks was heard.

"Gogogogo!" Knuckles screamed, pushing Silver to the other side of the screen. The bee folowed angrily.

Stinging was heard as the camera panned to the ebony manor. The two friends were a writhing mass of bodies rolling onto the drive. The bee seeking revenge stung their tails, before flying away. Shadow opened the door, revealing Silver laying underneth Knuckles' back. His air bike stood in the open archway. He gave a weary sigh.

"Hey, Shadow!" Silver grinned through a mouthful of gravel. It was not a pretty sight."We're beehunitng-" he was cut off as the red echidna's behind pushed his face back into its resting place in the driveway.

"Of course you are." Shadow sneered."Bye now."

"Wait! We made a net espescially for you!" Silver smiled, the pebbles dislodged from his mouth, as with Knuckles from his back. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Really?" Shadow smirked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice, though the younger hedgehog was oblivious to it. "Beehunting with you guys? Oh, that would be the best day ever in MY book. I would LOVE to go beehunting. I can't think of ANYTHING better to do on my day off, than go beehunting with my two best friends-Silver and...uh..."

"Knuckles." The echidna supplied.

"Right. But I can't. Good-bye."

"Next time?" Silver pressed.

"Oh sure, right. Whatever."

As he rode off, Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Like that'll ever happen."

"You know, Knuckles," Silver sighed."It always seems like Shadow never has time for fun."

"Maybe he dosen't like us." Knuckles grunted.

"No! Are you kidding, we're his best friends."

Shadow laughed to himself as he rode through by a field, his air bike whirring silenlty under him.

"Beehunting...Oh, I'll go...I sure had them going..."

Meanwhile, a bee flew towards Shadow, buzzing along happily.

Said bee accidentaly flew into Shadow's open mouth, buzzing around inside. Shadow spat the insect out, swating at it and cursing. The bee began to sting the ebony rider, causing him to swerve off of a cliff.

Shadow bounced down the cliff, his feet locked into the gear's safety clamps. As he reached the bottom of the cliff, he flew off-screen, followed closely by a large explosion and a giant mushroom cloud.

"Ahhhowww..."

Silver sat on his armchair, his face suckered to the glass window pane. He sat back down, picking up the picture frame with a scowling Shadow, and a grinning Silver. Best friends was sprawled across the top.

He glanced back out the window excitedly. A hedgehog ecased in bandages revved across hills in an electric wheelchair.

"Shad's back!"

Silver picked up the phone, dialing a certain echidna.

"Hello?"

"Guess what, Knuckles. Shadow's back and we're gonna make sure he's greeted by his two best friends."

"Oh, great. Who are they?"

"US!" Silver grinned. The camera panned out to reveal Knuckles standing next to the white hedgehog. And thus the egg of the dragon known as Sense was hard-boiled. (A/N: I think we've got a running joke!)

They slammed the phones.

"Let's go!"

Shadow rolled to his front door, kicking the door open and revealing the two idiots standing there with a welcome home sign across the table.

"Welcome home, Shadow!"Silver grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" Knuckles shouted.

"We're gonna make this your best day ever!"

Shadow turned around a wheeled out the door. Silver walked back in, pushing Shadow along.

"Well, your best day ever isn't going to be out there."

"How 'bout some soup on your best day ever?" Knuckles smiled as he prepared a can of Alphabits. It read Best Day Ever. Shadow glared at the soup, resenting every drop and every noodle.

"Here we go..." He grinned, spoon in hand.

He seemed to forget that bandages covered Shadow's mouth. After a brief pause, Knuckles noticed the problem.

"Oh, it's a little hot." He blew with all his strength, launching the soup into Shadow's bandaged face. Steam curled up from where the soup made contact.

Knuckles repeated the proscess multiple times, spraying the poor hedgehog with hot soup.

Shadow was thankful when Silver stopped the proceedure.

"I don't think soup is the best thing for him on his best day ever..." Silver muttered under his breath as he slid the bowl away. "How 'bout some music on your best day ever? Played on your very own, claronete."

Silver blew on the instrument, creating the sound of a dying cat being rubbed with a rusty cheese graters.

"Eh, sorry. My lips are a little dry." Silver moistened his muzzle, swirling his tongue around. He looked for all the world to see like he had a penut butter moustache he was trying to lick off.

He stayed that way for a good nine minutes. Before he could blow on the instrument, Knuckles snatched the item away from him.

"Music isn't best either!" He grunted.

"What's best is what we saved for last." Silver smiled. "The one sure-fire thing to make your best day ever, THE best day ever."

"BEEHUNTING! BEEHUNTING! BEE HUNTING!" The two idiots chanted. "This is HoneyBee Hill. Where wild bees roam just wating to be captured."

Shadow turned his wheelchair around, trying to get out of the colorful meadow of wildflowers. Silver raced after him.

"No, no. Shad, over hear!" Silver grinned. "I know your eager but you don't even have your net! Knuckles, fix 'em up while I find a good specimen."

"Firmly grasp it in your hand." Knuckles stated. He once again forgot the bandages. He placed it in the hand of Shadow, watching it fall. "Tuh. Firmly grasp it."

It fell again, no duh.

"FIRMLY GRASP IT!" Knuckles screamed, impaling Shadow's hand. Muffled screams were heard. "That oughta do it."

A bee buzzed by a shrub.

"There's one in position." Silver pointed. "Ready...Set...GO!"

The two began dancing around the angry and impaled Shadow, giving words of semi-ecouragement. They stood there for a brief moment, noticing Shadow wasn't moving. Then they resumed the strange angry blender dance. Shadow sat there.

"I think we better show him how it's done." Knuckles grinned.

Da da da da dum. Dum dum. Dum dum.

"Da da da da dum." Silver sang as he and Knuckles skipped along.

Dum dum. Dum dum.

"DA DA DA DA DUM!" Silver sang, in a deep voice, similar to The Rock, as Knuckles fell on his face after a missed swing of the net.

Dum dum. Dum dum.

"Da da da da dum." The injured Knuckles hummed.

Dum dum. Dum dum.

"Bzz bzz bzz bzz BEEZ!" The bee trailed.

Dum dum. Dum dum.

"Dadadada dum!" The duo sang.

The two tripped mid-run, landing on one another and falling off the cliff.

"Da da DA da da da da dum da dum dum."

The two were mercilessly stung by the bees. Yeah, da da dumb. Shadow blinked in disbelief. The idiots had discovered a new level of stupidity. A bee stung Shadow on his small black nose. He grinned under his bandages.

Shadow pushed forwards, going after the bee. Silver grinned in between stings.

"Hey, look! Shad's doing it!"

And indeed he was. At an agonnizingly slow pace that made Sonic cringe in China. The two began their chant again.

The powerchair snagged on a rock, temporarily stopping Shadow. The bee landed on a black and yellow stripped rock.

Shadow grinned. He slammed the net on the bee, catching it. He laughed like a madman as he dribbled the bee against the rock.

The rock detached itself from the land, hovering in the air. Eerie music began to play as Shadow looked up at the Queen Bee with horror. The bee hovered over the chair. Shadow whimpered.

"This guy's good." Knuckles smiled, from his place atop the hill.

"He's a natural." Silver said happily. The chant started again as Shadow slowly revved away.

"See what you've been missin'?" Knuckles cried.

Shadow wanted to miss this for a reason. The Queen flew overhead.

"Be the net!" Silver cheered.

Shadow continued at turtle pace. Well, I shouldn't type that. That's an offense to turtles everywhere. The music from Jaws played.

"IT'S IN THE BAG!" Knuckles screamed.

"THIS IS REALLY YOUR BEST DAY EVER, ISIN'T IT!" Silver was going to explode from happiness.

The cheering stopped when the electrical burst/sting came. The buddies winced.

"Oohhhhh..."

Knuckles and Silver waddled over to each other, covered in Band-Aids.

"Hey, Knuckles," Silver groaned. "Well, thought yesterday went...pretty well, don't you think?"

"I had fun..." Knuckles mumbled.

"Me too."

Shadow revved up, the power chair gone, replaced by a hospital gurney.

"Here comes, Shadow," Knuckles moaned.

"Oh, great..." Silver chuckled nervously. "Hey, Shad! How 'bout that..." He cut off when Shadow ignored him. "Best day ever..."

"There's always tomorow." Knuckles called.

Shadow slammed into the door. Silver and Knuckles walked over.

"We're really sorry about what happened yesterday..." Silver soothed.

Shadow ignored them again, slamming back into the door.

"We got you a present!" Silver exclaimed, holding a jar out. "It's the honey bee."

Silver set the jar on Shadow's full-body cast.

"Y'know, from yesterday!" Knuckles supplied.

"You're not still mad, are you?"

Shadow popped the lid open, pointing it to the nitwits.

"Yep, he's still mad." Knuckles grimaced.

The two ran as the bee chased them, leaving Shadow to guffaw. The bee kept stinging the to 'Chowder Heads' as Shadow called them. The Jaws music began to play again. The Queen Honey Bee hovered angrily over head. An electical charge shattered the cast.

"Ow."

-Fin

Dim: Well, that was eventful.

Shadow: I'll rip your tail off if you put me as Squidward again.

Dim: I'm the author. Deal with it.

Shadow: I'll break your other arm.

Dim: Try it, emo! *Bares fangs*

Silver: Alright, break it up you two. With Shadow going to the hospital twice in one story, and Dim's medical bills, we don't have enough for another broken bone.

Knuckles: Well, those stings hurt. What's with the Jaws reference and the Electric bee?

Dim: Ever see Godzilla vs. Giant Mutant Bee Thing?

Knuckles: No. It was Megagurius, right?

Dim: Dunno, Don't care.

Read and Review, ya phsycos! 


End file.
